


Collections

by delictor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, all one shots, it's a collection of random prompts, none of the chapters are related to each other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delictor/pseuds/delictor
Summary: Collection of prompts, drabbles, one shots and all random pairings. No chapters are related to each other, all are stand alone.Chapter 2: Snow Angels. You were trying to make a snow angel but the snow is too deep and you can’t get back up and i’m trying to decide whether to keep laughing at you or help you. Klance (Keith/Lance)





	1. Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Stress Baking. You’re a stress baker and i stay up too late working and i’m writing a thank you note to the ethereal being responsible for the food magically appearing in the common room.  **Hance (Lance/Hunk)**

Chapter 2: Snow Angels. You were trying to make a snow angel but the snow is too deep and you can’t get back up and i’m trying to decide whether to keep laughing at you or help you.  **Klance (Keith/Lance)**


	2. Stress Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hance (Hunk/Lance)  
> Word Count: 1,496 words  
> Warnings: um... none.  
> Prompt: You're a stress baker and i stay up too late working and I’m writing a thank you note to the ethereal being responsible for the food magically appearing in the common room.

College was stressful, that much was clear. Hunk really had no reason to be stressed about his physics homework or coming up test, he had a perfect grade in the class, yet he couldn’t help but stress. So after an hour long talk with his mom and a twenty minute trip to Walmart down the road he found himself in the dorm building kitchen. Rummaging through pots and pans, pouring, stirring, mixing and pre-heating the oven. He hadn’t done this in almost two years, stress baking.

His moms had always told him he baked the best cakes and cookies when he was stressed which was how they always knew when he was stressed. That and the mountain of desserts that always piled up on their kitchen counter. 

Cakes were his favorite to make, they took longer to bake than cookies which meant he had more time to slow down and just _think_. Sometimes he tried to sit and watch the cake and cookies puff up but he knew about the quantum theory: observation affects reality, so he always looked away. He didn’t want to theoretically ruin his baking. 

After he had baked two batches of twenty-four cookies and an eight by twelve cake he realized his one flaw in stress baking. 

_He had no idea what to do with all of it._

There was always the option to stuff his face and regret it once all the desserts were gone but he was positive a sugar high wouldn’t help him with his stress levels. So he opted for the better option of setting all the desserts out in the dorms common room. He’s mildly glad the place is empty other than some forgotten books by the couch but he still sets the platters on the big table and proceeds to head back to the kitchen to wait for the last cake to finish baking.

This one he decides to even out and frost. Decorative edges and flowers in different colors and he’s suddenly glad he spent those extra fifteen dollars on several different frosting flavors. It takes him maybe twenty minutes to finish frosting and then he’s grabbing lids for the two cakes and two plates of cookies, he’s sure nobody will eat them tonight and covering them up would be for the best.

He’s humming lightly while he walks down the halls back towards the commons room but his humming quickly comes to a stop when he realizes the books that had been near the couch weren’t in fact forgotten. The person who owned them must’ve been in the restroom when Hunk had come down the first time, but they sat there now, book in hand and frustrated look on their face. 

So of course Hunk’s first instinct is to apologize for walking in, despite the place being a public area. “Oh--uh, sorry I thought the place would be empty.” he definitely regrets saying anything when the boy jumps, panic splitting across his features.

 

* * *

 

 

Chemistry was kicking his butt. No, that was too easy. Chemistry was kicking him while he as down and then stealing his wallet. That was a better comparison in Lance’s opinion. 

“Allura? Hey are you busy?”

There’s a muffled groan through the phone followed by a heavy sigh. “Lance? It’s one in the morning, why are you up?”

“I need help with chem.”

“No. I’m going back to bed, I have an exam tomorrow and I’d very much like to have had enough sleep before it.”

“But--” 

“ _Goodnight Lance.”_  and the call is ended on that sour note. 

“I didn’t want to talk to you anyway grump.” Lance hisses, slamming his phone down and kicking his feet up onto the table. “Chemistry... chem... istry. Pastry. I could go for a pastry right now.” he’s glad nobody else is in the commons room to hear him talking to himself. How pathetic really.

Swinging his feet back to the ground, Lance jumps out of his seat and collects his things, moving to the couch and setting them down before racing up the stairs to the third floor. Slamming the door open to his dorm, a satisfied grin splits across his face when his roommate, Keith, let’s out a surprised yelp and drops his cell phone.

“Damnit Lance!”

“Do you have a pastry?”

“What?”

“You know, a doughnut, cookie, cake, _something_?” Lance wastes no time in padding across the room to rummage through Keith’s half of the book shelf, looking through his snacks. Protein bars, granola bars, poptarts, peanuts... _boring_. 

“Lance, that’s my food, get your own.” Keith huffs, moving up to slap Lance’s hand away from the box of poptarts.

“Whatever, I don’t even like the cherry flavored poptarts.”

“Just go to Walmart, they’re open all night.”

“I don’t want to drive though, will you go?”

“No.” Keith deadpans, walking back to his desk and plopping down into his spinny chair. “Just go finish your homework, we can stock up on snacks tomorrow.”

“Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?” Lance grins, Keith visibly holding back a grin.

“Not enough, now go.”

Lance takes the stairs back down two steps at a time, his mind racing as he thinks about all the different cookies he’d force Keith to buy. The doughnuts too, and maybe even a lemon cake or a chocolate one. His mouth is practically watering by the time he gets back to the empty commons room and he swears he can smell chocolate chip cookies and red velvet cake. 

 _Wait._  

He can. “What the--?” glancing around, his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight of magically appeared cookies and cake on the table. “Who the--what--I-- _god is real_ and he loves me.” the words are meant as a joke but for a split second Lance _actually_  believes this is a gift from above. Well, until he reads the note by the cake.

> _I stress bake and don’t have the stomach to eat  
>  all of this, help yourselves. _
> 
> _-Hunk_

He’s not really sure who Hunk is but he knows one thing for sure, the guy is a real life hero. Several cookies later and a slice of cake, Lance has his cheek resting against the table and a satisfied smile. Those were definitely the best cookies and cake he’s ever had, no doubt about it. And then it’s finally back to chemistry.

Leaning back against the cushions, Lance reads the same paragraph in the assigned reading at least five times before realizing he isn’t registering a single word of the reading. He’s just not feeling the chemistry homework, not at all, so that’s how he ends up deciding to write a thank you note for this mysterious Hunk. No, it’s not a form of procrastination, it’s a very needed, very meaningful thank you note.

> _~~You’re a god.~~ _
> 
> _~~I want to meet you and shake your hand.~~ _
> 
> _~~Are you a baker because you’ve got the best~~ _
> 
> _~~Hello. Thank you for feeding me.~~ _

_“_ Fuck.” biting the end of his pen, Lance scratches out the last few words again and starts anew. He didn’t think writing a thank you letter would be this hard.

“Oh--uh, sorry I thought the place would be empty.”

Jumping at the sudden voice, Lance nearly rolls off the couch but saves himself the embarrassment by clutching the couch tightly. “Um--uh, hey.” that’s when Lance notices the cake and lids in the guys hands. _It’s him_. “It’s you! You’re the guy who made the cookies and cake, Hunk!”

There’s maybe a split second of horror in Hunk’s expression before he nods slowly. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“You’re a blessing--I mean god--hero. Fuck.”

Hunk seems to force a smile before actually starting to laugh. Lance’s heart seems to stop the second Hunk’s laughter reaches his ears. “Oh my god you’re laugh is so--”

“Annoying--sorry. It’s loud I know, loud family, loud siblings, I’m a loud person sometimes.” Hunk quickly apologizes, setting the cake down and dropping a lid onto all the plates. “I’ll get out of your way, it looks like you’re busy.”

“Do you know chemistry?”

“Huh?”

“Like the science, do you know it?”

“Oh. Yeah, why?”

“Could you help me? I’m struggling and I also kind of want to keep you around with those baking skills. Plus your name is Hunk, like hunk-a-licious.” 

Their eyes meet and they stare at each other for what feels like an eternity but is actually maybe five seconds at most and Lance swears this guy is about to bolt. But instead a smile quickly spreads across his face and Lance is graced with the boys laughter again. “I’ll help if you promise to never, ever, ever use that word again.”

“Which one?”

“You know the one.”

“Hunk-a-licious?”

“I’m leaving.” Hunk is laughing as he pretends to leave but Lance quickly bolts from his spot on the couch to chase after the slightly taller boy.

“Wait come back, baby I can change!”


	3. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Klance (Keith/Lance)  
> Word Count: 1,345 words  
> Warnings: um… faked death?  
> Prompt: You were trying to make a snow angel but the snow is too deep and you can’t get back up and i’m trying to decide whether to keep laughing at you or help you

“So wait, we’re allowed to go and explore while you and Shiro and Coran do all the lame diplomacy stuff… right?” Lance questions for the fifth time.

“Yes, Lance. Just don’t cause any trouble.” 

“That’s like telling him to cause all the trouble he can.” Keith pipes in, Shiro shooting him a warning look. 

“The planet is covered in frozen water so it’d be best to keep your paladin armor on at all times. It has built in heating and will warn you if your body temperatures drop too low.” Allura explains, scanning through a few things on her hologram. However what she says only serves to further excite Lance.

“Snow! We get to see snow, it’s been so long. Keith I bet you never saw snow living the desert, huh?” he’s got a smug look on his face like he just tossed out the biggest insult. That only confuses Keith.

“Uh? I lived in seattle when I was younger, it didn’t snow often but I’ve seen snow before.” 

“Right, well I visited my Tia Ramona in Chicago a few times for Christmas and it was always snowy so I’m gonna teach you how to build a snowman.” 

Keith raises an eyebrow and glances to Hunk, a _help me_  kind of look on his face, the only aid he gets is a shrug. “What if I don’t want to build a snowman.”

There’s a collective “Oh no.” from Hunk, Pidge and Shiro at the words and slowly, ever so slowly, a smile curls on Lance’s lips.

“ _Do you wanna build a snowman.”_

_“_ No.”

“ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman!”_

_“_ Lance… what are you–”

“ _Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls, I think some company is overdue, I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls!”_

_“_ Lance!” it’s Shiro who cuts the singing boy off, a stern look on his face. “Cool it with the Disney songs.”

“Wait, he didn’t just make that up on the spot?” Keith seems to ask himself more than the others and it earns a snicker from Lance and a disappointed look from the others.

“What’s a Disney?” Allura pipes in.

“It’s a company that makes really good movies, you gotta watch them one day.” Lance supplies, Shiro pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, that sounds an awful lot like–”

“Allura, we should maybe start heading down? We’ve been hovering around this planet for a while, they might start to get cautious of us soon.”

“Right, okay paladins. Shiro, Coran and I are heading down, please be back on the ship in exactly two reurs.”

“Reurs?” the word leaves Pidge’s mouth with a cautious note, like if the word could set off a ticking time bomb.

“You know, a time slice.” Allura replies. 

“But how long is it?”

“Coran, can you set the timer on their suits?” 

After several minutes of Coran fiddling with each paladins suit, they all come to an agreement that a single reur is like an hour, but just slightly longer possibly. Once Allura, Shiro and Coran are gone, Pidge and Hunk decide to head into the planets market place and check out the technology they have. Maybe look for something edible that isn’t space goo. Keith tries his hardest to join them Lance absolutely refuses to miss his chance at building a snowman with Keith.

So half a reur–definitely half an hour–later, Keith is grumbling in the cockpit of Blue as they head down to the planet. Upon landing, Lance actually has to hit the eject button to get Keith out of his lion. 

“Why are you being so stubborn about this? It’s just snow.” Lance huffs, both standing on the ramp leading off of blue. “This snow even looks soft, I bet I could make a great snow angel.”

“Doubt it.”

“Why?”

“You’re hardly anything resembling an angel.” Keith huffs, glancing at Lance out of the corner of his eyes. “More like a snow demon.”

“That’s cold.” Lance deadpans but not giving Keith the reaction he wanted. “Now watch and learn mullet.” he doesn’t bother stepping into the sand first, he turns and drops back, arms and legs spread out. The only problem? He sinks into the snow for what looks like two feet. There’s a split second of confusion on both ends but Keith is the first to react.

“Goodbye Lance.”

“Keith!”

“ _Goodbye,_  Lance.”

“Keith, wait! Help, I’m stuck!” Lance cries out, snow flying out from the Lance shaped hole. “I’m not kidding, I can’t get up, I think I’m sinking even more, the more I move.”

“Just stand up, Lance.” Keith groans, leaning forward to peek into the hole. That’s when he sees Lance’s face, snow coating his hair and chest, a strangled look on his face. “You look like you’re choking.” Keith chuckles, Lance’s only response a growl. “Seriously, get up, just sit up forward.”

“You don’t think I tried?” Lance snaps, arms reaching up to pull at the snow, only resulting in it caving in on Lance. “Keith, I’m gonna die! Help!”

“You’re not gonna die.” Keith laughs, hand muffling his laughter as he watches Lance struggle more and more. “Stop struggling so much.”

“Go get the rope from inside Blue. Toss it to me and then pull me up.” 

“I can’t hear you over the snow.” Keith chimes as he crouches down to sit on the ramp and stare into the slowly filling hole.

“You so can hear me!”

“No, really, I can’t hear what you’re saying. I think the snow is muffling you out.” Keith snickers back, Lance letting out a scream, his hands visible for a moment as he smacks at the snow surrounding him. 

“I can’t breath, Keith, help.”

“Ha-ha, funny Lance.”

“No–really. Keith, get the rope I can’t breath, the snow is piling up on my chest.” alright so maybe Keith panics for a fraction of a second as he jolts up and runs inside the Blue Lion and frantically looks for the rope. Running back out, he ties one end to the main door in Blue’s mouth then races back to the end of the ramp.

“Lance, I got the rope, here, catch it!” Keith shouts, throwing the end of the rope into the hole and waiting. There’s no response. “Lance?” again no response. “Lance!” alright, now he was definitely panicking. “Damnit Lance!” Keith breathes out roughly before jumping into the snow, rope in hand. He stumbles forward, immediately sinking deep into the snow. He shuffles as best he can through it, using the rope to pull himself as well.

His hand finally hits something hard and his panic seems to settle just a little until something grips his wrist and pulls him roughly. “Fuc–”

“Got ya!” Lance cackles, face busting through the wall of snow and sending Keith’s heart into a frenzy.

“What the hell Lance!”

“I’m fine. I’m actually stuck but I’m not dead.” he smirks. 

Keith has to refrain from smacking Lance right then and there, instead opting to close his eyes and take a few deep breathes. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Aw, Keith that’s so sweet.”

“Because as soon as we get back to the castle I’m going to murder you myself.”

“ _Annnd_ that’s not so sweet.”

“Goodbye Lance.” Keith grumbles, using the rope to pull himself up, Lance clutching his ankle.

“Wait don’t leave me!”

Keith waits until he’s climbed half way back onto the ramp before kicking Lance’s forehead and yanking his ankle free from Lance’s grip. He hears a satisfying plop as Lance hits the pile of snow again and then he’s pulling himself fully back onto the ramp. “Hasta la later Lance.” Keith cackles, swinging the rope around while Lance shouted several things at once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all prompts [ here](http://bluemcclain.tumblr.com/tagged/oneshots) in ask form if you want to reblog them.  
> You can make requests [here](http://bluemcclain.tumblr.com/ask) if you want something specific.


End file.
